A New Beginning
by Jinouga
Summary: Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were founded by the Whitebeard crew as they got stranded on some deserted island. Years have pass and the three friends now chose and walked different paths. What will await in their journey. A totally different story from my previous story "A Different Beginning". Same plot but with major changes.
1. Prologue

_This is the remake of the story! Yes, I'm very sorry if my previous story had been more of a burden than a fun to read story. Anyway I'm planning to make many minor changes, and a few major in the story. Like before the most pairings will be LuffyxRobin. Yes, this is still a harem but this is just the main pairing._

_Luffy here would be Dark(not so much though)/Strong/ Smart. However he won't be as clueless as he was, but still dense on most part._

_So let's make Luffy here a bit taller, like Zoro but instead of a muscular build, he's more of a 'sexy' type. Slim and muscular._

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, it has been five months since he, Ace, and Sabo, had left their home to become what they've always dreamed of to be Pirates.

His stomach grumbled as he held onto his straw hat. The boy was starting to cry, it has been a week since the three boys have been stranded on a island with no other people besides them. Their "GRAND SHIP" or that's what they wanted to call it is a small boat with a single said, which miserably failed to save the during that storm that caused them to be stuck in this island.

"Just keep quiet. I'm going to go look for some fruits!" His brother, Ace, always has been taking care of Luffy, besides the fact that the three of them have run away from their home, also afraid that they're grandpa will turn them into Marines.

"I want MEAT!" he screamed, rolling over the sand nearly taking out the small bonfire that they've manage to create.

Ace sighed, hunting meat was never that easy. Not with what they've had which is nothing... Absolutely nothing. "A little help?" looking over at his blonde friend who's left side of his mouth was toothless. However the kid didn't reply, not a word. This caused the two to gain his silent attention.

"Meat..." the blondie muttered, which the two heard like it was cannons firing at their side.

A giant turkey, but how? They've never seen an animal here which isn't after their meat too. Yet, for some reason that strange logic failed to cope up in their mind, they where hungry, so eat fruits? No, they want MEAT.

"MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Luffy screamed, dashing towards the unusually large turkey in which he startled causing it to run away from them, thrice the speed.

"That idiot. Let's go Sabo" Ace said, grabbing a twig which might... just might be use as a weapon, knowing that it will truly not, but hey.. they're desperate for some meat.

The three run, faster, slower, faster again. It's been a wild chase, however their numbers have been more of a disadvantage rather than an advantage. One of them already sneak behind the turkey, just five more feet and he'd be able to grab it. No, he just had to show up..

"Meat!" Luffy yelled, jumping on the bush he was hiding, yet he was far from the turkey. Again the turkey ran and so did they.

"Idiot. Why'd you keep showing up when we are about to capture it?" Ace scolding Luffy, slapping the back of his head, causing a small tear on his eye.

"Don't give us that pouting face, we are all hungry here" Sabo added, pinching his arm causing the boy to wince and says his sorry.

"Hey guys, look!" Ace said, pointing on that huge ship on the horizon, it had the face of a whale. Beside it was a smoke, meaning there are people in there, and people meaning there's food there.

* * *

"What does the devil child want?" A pirate captain said, with a smug on his face and a triumphant smile.

"I need work" the child replied, she's been through this types of people before. Acting all high and mighty when in fact, they're just as weak as those back in the four blues. No, she needed this one, this one had the money, resources, she'll use him.

"So... you know some hidden treasures, huh. Tell me, why do you need us then?" the captain replied. This one was cunning, but no matter she can always outsmart them all. After all, she's probably the last person on earth who can read a Poneglyph.

Poneglyphs. An ancient stone, full of markings which only a few people can read, her people in fact. However due to the World Government, and using the so called 'Buster Call' she's the only one left. Yet, every night, she keeps on hoping that some may have survived, even her mother in which she knew she didn't. Friends? Who needed them, all she wanted was to achieve her dream, the dream of her people. So she can finally rest.

"What do you think? Can a child carry all of those treasures? No, and all I ask in return is a few percent of it." She didn't begged, she'd never do that. She had already tried that. People cursed her, accused her, disgusted by her, all because that she's a people of her clan, a people who only wanted the untold knowledge of this mysterious world.

"HAHAHA. Fine" A smirk crosses he captain's face.

Typical. They'd take it all for themselves, however the treasure is not what she needed.

* * *

"Okay. That's the plan" Luffy said, his face was saying it all 'my plan is foolproof, just do it and we'll take all of their food'.

"How is 'We charge towards them and grab everything we can' a plan?" Ace replied, arching an eye brow.

"Because..." It finally hit him. In his mind, it was sure to work, they're old and grumpy, but the three of them, they're young fast and agile.

"Uhuh. That's what I thought" Ace replied.

However no other ideas ran through their heads, one did though... Luffy's idea.

"Snatch their foods, and run back towards our camp. The forest will help us loose them."

A few minutes later...

"Jii-chan, we caught this brats stealing our food."

"Good work, Marco, go-" before the old and giant man could say anything, Luffy dashed towards that giant old man, and kicked him in the groin.

'Ooooooohhhh...' Everyone thought, their facial expressions was in pain. Well how could it not, they could hear something similar to a glass shattering into am million pieces. Some shivering, other's eyes were twitching, and the rest were... in pain, as a man they too could feel that.

"YOU BRAT!" a gigantic fist hits Luffy in the head. Causing a huge bump on it.

"Marco, get them into the ship, wash them.. " the three were glaring at him "and feed them" with that the three became like puppies, following the orders of Marco obediently, so long as they eat something... meaty.

* * *

_Ace, Luffy,_

_I'm leaving the Whitebeards._  
_No, they're not bad, actually they've treated us like family._  
_It's just that, I wanted to see more of the world, and not the sea thing._  
_Sure, we've travelled to different places in the years we have stayed, but I want to see more._  
_Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself._  
_Best buds, like always._

_-Sabo_

_P.S: Luffy, Ace, beware of the girls at the ship. They're... staring._

The morning, they've found the letter. The two did shed some tears, but were still happy that their friend has a dream for himself too. They knew that, each of them had, it was just a matter of time.

The two then became... vigilant, as they too have noticed how the women were looking at them. Marco said to pay them no mind, however it was a bit disturbing now that they knew, damn Sabo.

Ace became... 'friendly' with the ladies, however he didn't allow Luffy, not until he's eighteen. Constant teasing from Marco and Marshall have almost led Luffy to a certain room, to do some certain things.

* * *

It's been a year since Sabo had written that, and left in that fateful night. They've cried. Ace already joined the Whitebeard crew properly and made quite a name for himself. 'Fire Fist Ace' not so bad for a starter. However Luffy was still sixteen, so meaning Ace was eighteen and was able to join.

What Sabo did, made Luffy think for himself. Still remembering the straw hat that Shanks gave him, and how the red hair has been rejecting him as he wanted to join Shank's crew. Why did Shanks rejected him, when Edward let them in. What did the red head saw, and what did their Jii-chan too.

"Ace, dinner is rea-" Luffy was clueless at what he saw, entering his brother's room without knocking was a bad idea.

"Get out!" A furiously blushing Ace screamed, as he motioned his hand for Luffy to slam the door shut and get out.

Luffy walked back towards the kitchen, where the entire crew was anxiously waiting for dinner.

"Oi" Whitebeard's voice roared in the entire room, causing everyone's attention, silencing them all.

"Son, where's your brother?" Whitebeard asked, it was rare for Ace to miss dinner. Yes, Whitebeard treated Ace, Luffy, and Sabo, like they were his own sons. He had them personally trained by his crew, as each and everyone of them specializes in different fighting styles and weapon.

"Shyahahahahaha" Marshall's laugh caused everyone to look at him "Ace missing DINNER!? That's impossible!" everyone followed his laughter, the two brothers would never miss food, not even when it's not meal time, they'd sneak in the kitchen and munch down as much meat as they can, sometimes they had even fought to the death for one piece of meat.

"Ace was wrapped around Carla.." Luffy replied clueless.

"..." everyone was silent, trying to decipher his message. With Luffy that could mean a thousand thing, sure he's smart when it comes to most things, but as long as their is a 'girl' involved in it... not so much.

"I don't get it" Luffy said, as he started to chew down his food "He has a blanket yet, he's naked and sweaty, doesn't Carla get uncomfortable with that?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone burst into laughter, everyone. Some of them even had beer coming out of their nostrils, as an uncontrollable laughter occur. The women then started to flock around Luffy, they were barraging him with answers to what he just said, he's sixteen and does things should still be unknown to him... not the kissy smoochy part, but the inserting part.

Blushing furiously, Luffy tilted down his head, he was embarrassed, he even got a full course lesson from the ladies. Wait, Ace was gonna kill him if he finds out that he told everyone about it.

* * *

"So, you're Nico Robin, eh?"

"Yes" she replied, devoid of emotion, even her face had no expression.

"Interesting." the man replied, he was sitting on his chair, as the woman was facing the back of him.

His hand slips down the armrest, revealing a golden hook.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered, as Ace was trying to sneak inside the kitchen with Carla, no wonder that the activity they did was rather... exhausting.

"My boy, is finally a MAN!" Whitebeard was playing along his crew, faking a tear shedding down his face.

"Wha-" Ace was definitely caught by surprise.

"Welcome in becoming a man!" Marco said, wrapping an arm around Ace's, as he winks at Carla who's face was now red.

How did they knew? They tried to keep it down? It's a huge accusation if they were just caught sneaking in the kitchen, I mean Luffy and he did that all of the time... Luffy... Luffy... LUFFY!

"LUFFY!" he yelled, his body shots up straight "That idiot!" slamming the palm of his hand into his face.

* * *

Family. If its one thing the Whitebeards taught him was family, it's the greatest adventure for anyone.

They offered him a place amongst them, he denied. It was supposed to be his turn well one year before his turn to be exact but what the heck Edward made his decision, finally along side his brother, side by side as they take fame and glory all for themselves and for the Whitebeard crew. However things had changed. Sabo made him realized, he wanted his own.

Edward chuckled "I can understand that." he replied, as everyone was still not believing that Luffy, the kid who usually spoke about him being a pirate.

"Then, what will you do?" Marco said, concern was in his tone, this kid had the potential it'd be a waste if he lives a normal and dull life.

"I'm gonna create my own crew!" He announced, making a statement amongst his friend.

It was finally his time to leave the ship, start in East Blue, his hometown. It's been forever, and he's sure as heck going to get beaten up by Makino who's dead worried after they've said nothing and just vanished.

"Here" Whitebeard said, handing him a large bag, inside it were full of suits, all of them black and a red necktie.

"Jii-chan, don't cry.." Luffy said, hearing the old man sobbing.

"I'm not crying!" he retorted, then finally gave in, again one of his sons was going away, at least this one had the guts to tell them.

Few moments of saying his goodbyes along his friends, not to mention the amount of kisses he received from both cheeks and some stole his lips, he was finally ready to set sail. Good thing that they were not in the New World or it'd be a heck of a time trying to sneak past the Marines.

"Hey!" Ace screamed, causing the boy to turn around. "Gift from Jii-chan, says you'll need it!" Ace added, throwing a suitcase towards Luffy.

* * *

"Oh no..." he gasped "I forgot to pack up some foods..." he whined, getting the attention of that shiny suitcase ahead of him.

"I really do hope it's food, Ace said I'd be needing it" he said, opening the box to see a weirdly shaped fruit.

"Well, better than nothing." He said, eating it down in a whole bite.

He felt dizzy, his vision was blurry and everything was spinning around, what the hell was in that fruit.

His vision slowly darkens and the last thing he heard was thunders roaring loudly in the sky.

* * *

_Well? I've changed some parts, I mean it'd be boring if I just redo it and added some minor details. Plus, I plan to add some twist._

Figured it'd be boring for you guys to just reread this in a more detailed one, so twist it is then! Mwahahaha! Now, it's 12:02 am here and I'm still going to watch The Amazing Spider-Man 2 with my imaginary girlfriend. :3


	2. Lightning Man

_Okay so I've decided to give the crew a pairing as well._

* * *

"Ugh..." Luffy was groaning as he started to wake up. Knocked out cold in the middle of the sea was never good, a storm could have taken place and destroyed his ship leaving him to die. Plus, he had just eaten a devil fruit and for that he can no longer swim. Sad as it may seem it was the curse or the downside of being a devil fruit user.

"Where am I?" he said, adding to the worst case scenario. He didn't know where he was or was he even close to his destination 'East Blue'. As he expected from being knocked out his ship was battered and could barely function. Good thing was it docked him of a coast, bad thing was he didn't know where.

Looking at where he drifted, his little ship has docked into a river. Yes, a river that is close to the sea. Because the taste of the water was different, it was drinkable. So if this is a giant river, he could cross it with his barely functioning boat or find a town and gather information first.

"No money, no food, just my clothes.." he whined as he walk through the desert plains, his only hope was finding a town before nightfall. If burning temperature is what the desert gives in daytime then a freezing temperature would definitely kill any man without fire, given by this terrain, there isn't a single tree that he could burn. He'd be glad if it the devil fruit he got was like his brother, one that could heat him up if he isn't able to find anywhere to stay tonight.

"Hey!" he yelled, seeing a man in a camel. "Thank you" he said, after the man had approached him and instantly offered his help.

"What could a young man dress as fashionably as you be doing here?" the man replied. Yes, Luffy was wearing a suit and a red tie, the clothes that have been given to him by Whitebeard. It could have been food though, it'd more useful for him.

"Ah yes.." he said, removing his entire top and using it to cover his entire head, leaving his upper body exposed to direct sunlight. "Well, I kinda got into trouble and accidentally end up here... unconsciously." he said, as he ride the other camel the other man had brought. "Where am I by the way?"

"Welcome to Alabasta, or is what I'd like to say if not for what this country is experiencing.." he said sadly. Luffy investigated the old man, assuming by his clothes he's either poor or the 'experiencing' part of the country caused it.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Alabasta is a very rich country umm.."

"Luffy."

"It's a very rich country, Luffy, that is until recent events. Our King, Cobra, was a fine ruler until her daughter, Princess Vivi, disappeared." the man said.

"Was she kidnapped?" Luffy said, well it was a guess cause it'd be the most normal thing to happen. He had heard many stories from his friends about how kingdoms have fallen due to corruption, deceit, betrayal, blackmail, subterfuge. Judging by what the old man said about the King being a fine ruler until her daughter was kidnapped was the only thing he could come up with.

"We do not know. Some say she ran away after her father was selling the country to some guy. Some said that the King is being blackmailed and is using his daughter to get what he wants, but nobody knows for sure" the old man said, as he realized how thirsty the boy must have been. "Here" handing Luffy a large jug. "Please don't drink it at on-" his mouth formed into an 'O' after Luffy had already drank all of it. "Nevermind.." he said.

"So, where are we going anyway?" the young man wondered.

"One of the last city that is still thriving, Rainbase." the old man said "Nothing left for me in the last town I've stayed. Everything and everyone left" he said.

"Family?" Luffy arching an eyebrow.

"Ha! There's no room like that for my job." the old man said, laughing loudly.

"Which is..?"

"Thief..." the old man quietly said, as he grabs three throwing knives and tossed it towards Luffy.

Luffy didn't have time to dodge or fall of the camel that he was riding, no it had safety measure to prevent the rider from falling, he still had to remove his feet from the safety by pulling it back, if he did that there won't be anytime to dodge at all. All he could do is react to the knives that are swirling towards him and think of the best.

"Y-You're a devil fruit user!?" the old mas gasped.

Luffy opened his eyes and saw the daggers passed right through him. Logia, he was a logia type. Logia is one of the three types of devil fruit powers, it had the control over elemental attributes like his brother which is fire, and you have to use Haki to be able to hit them... Haki.

'Damn it!' cursing himself in his thoughts, he had haki, not to mention 'Conqueror's Haki' which is the most powerful of all Haki types, though the Conqueror's Haki is still unknown to most people it had the ability to take over their will and make the people around him losing all of their consciousness. Plus, he had mastered the other two types of Haki.

His training with the Whitebeards have been to fight off an opponent yes, but he never dealt with an opponent who excels at subterfuge. Hell, his training was so severe and intense that he could probably survive anything, given that his heart won't be struck. Slapping himself for being caught off guard like that.

The old man kept on throwing his knives at Luffy, desperately trying to avoid the wrath of a Logia user. As each daggers passed right through him he could feel being thunder or lightning itself. He was lightning man, a man made of lightning. He felt invincible, no he was invincible.

"Where are you going?" Luffy yelled, the old man was already nearly out of sight. "So if I'm made of lightning can I travel as fast as it is.." he was amusing himself from the power that he had gained. Travelling as fast as lightning Luffy was already in front of the old man.

He smiled as he sees the old man's facial expression, it was like he had seen a ghost. "Take this!" he roared, causing 500,000 thousand volts to hit the old man. "Oops.." he said, he still needed some time to take control of his powers and to learn more from it. "Let's see if we can electrify his heart."

Zapped!

The old man's heart was instantly restarted as Luffy jump-start the old man's heart. "That is so cool!" he cheered, his eyes was sparkling with amazement.  
The old man was now crying, pleading to let him live but if Luffy could simply jump-start his heart then he could be his personal dummy. It's clear to the old man that this young man had recently acquired this power, no the first time he knew was when he tried to kill the raven haired boy.

"Wait! just kill me!" he said, a sudden change of heart. Well wouldn't you? A man who could revive you could torture you forever, not that he'd do that but weeks of torture was still the same.

"Relax. I won't kill you, just give me some money for food and were even" Luffy said, his stomach began to growled and the old man happily obliged.

"Where's Rainbase?" Luffy said, if there's a city and it's thriving then there's definitely lots of delicious looking foods out there.

"Just go straight there" pointing towards that direction, as he handed Luffy half of his gold.

"Thanks" he replied cheerfully, turning into pure lightning as he travelled towards that direction.

The old man was left alone. Few minutes later a bird arrived "I need to report this to Mr. 0" he said, as he sent the bird towards the direction where Luffy went.

* * *

"Uwah... That was tiring..." Luffy said, sitting on one of the chairs as he waited for his ordered food. Thinking that it could have been his overuse of powers that exhausted him, but truly it was just the extreme heat that did it. The food arrived and he started chowing it down with extreme inhuman speed. No, there was no help from his lightning abilities, it was simply caused by his hunger that he ate at inhuman speed.

After eating he went to check out Rainbase, a bit annoyed after knowing that there was no transportation towards East Blue. He did asked a few people around it though and said that he should get to the capital, it was probably the only city that could provide him with that kind of services.  
It'd be a waste though not to look around Rainbase for a bit, there was a lot of people, though most of them were the 'plastic' types, being friends with you just so they could gain more power or popularity. No, he wasn't into that stuff. Though the casino sounded good, he could use more money right now.

He entered the casino, and like he expected it was flocking with different kinds of people. There were the men who seemed so stylish but a perverted wolf in the inside, there were the people who were addicted to gambling the type who doesn't care if they lose a big amount of money but just so they could play, and then there's the women who were like ants: looking for sweet gentlemen, yes the rich ones, then after a night, grabbing a large sum and leaving the men alone. Typical.

He was walking, looking for the 'Fruit Machine' a type where you could be alone yet gain some money should you be lucky.

THUD!

"Sorry. I wasn't looking in the way" the raven haired boy said, offering a hand to the hooded lady in front of her.

"I don't need your help. Leave." she hissed, as she tried to stand up.

"Please, I didn't mean to..." grabbing her wrist her hood falls down after she turned around. She had a long wavy blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. She is also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. "Uh.. sorry um..?"

Realizing that her hood fell down, revealing her face she suddenly puts it back on, increasing the suspicion of Luffy. She was hiding her identity, for Luffy it was either she is in trouble or she is the trouble. "Wait" she said, "You don't know me?" Luffy was now more concerned, she must be someone popular.

"Sorry. I don't." He replied calmly. "Do you need any help?" he added, well it'd be him he wouldn't forgive if he allowed this woman to be in trouble and he didn't offered any help. Like his 'father' Whitebeard, though the world may see him as a pirate, for those who truly knew him he was a gentle, caring, kind, and perverted old man. Yes, with his constant 'nurses' around him 'tending' on his old state he was surely the world's strongest man.

She only left with two choice: Ask this stranger for help, even though she truly didn't know who this man was or Do this alone, in which she already knew she'll fail miserably. "Okay. Follow me" she whispered, holding his hand as she guide him through the dark alleys of Rainbase.

"My name is Nefertari Vivi, I am the Princess of Alabasta" she was closing her eyes, unsure whether this man was a member of Baroque Works or a man who'd do anything for money. She opened after a few moments, and saw his calm and composed look. "You're not surprise?" she asked.

"I've arrived here accidentally a few hours ago, and I already knew this country's current condition" he said "Even about you" he added, emphasizing the 'you'

"So you know about Baroque Works!? You'll help me right? I mean you did offer your help!" from the scared woman she was seconds ago, now she was so hyped that it was like she was a whole new different person.

"Woah." he said, causing Vivi to realized her sudden outburst, hiding her red face in that thick cloth that she was wearing. "It's okay." he said, chuckling.  
"So, what's the entire story?" He said, his voice changing from soft and gentle to a serious one.

"Well..." Vivi started to explained everything, how he is playing or manipulating both sides: The Royal Army and the Rebellions. Alabasta was a peaceful, rich, and a happy country. That is until something between her dad and the man called 'Mr.0' had some talks. Vivi persuaded Luffy that her father, King Cobra, is only doing this because for the protection of his country and his people, and whatever it is that Mr. 0 is planning it must be stop.

"Do you have any ideas where he could be?" he said, looking out of the dark alley are tons of clearly 'out of place' people. They all smelled one thing; Assassins. Whether they are of Baroque Works or simply mercenaries or assassins hired to track her down, they still wouldn't know much about his operation.

"I think he'll be at our palace soon enough. My friend ,Kohza, is the leader of the rebellion and his men will soon attack the capital" Vivi replied, her voice was starting to panic seeing at how all may be too late to prevent the two side from fighting each other. Tears are threatening her eyes, as she starts to sit down, hugging her knees.

"Do you have any rubber that you could wear into your entire body?" Luffy ask, it's a stupid question, asking a girl about having a rubberised suit.

"There are um... shops here in Rainbase that sells... those 'kind' of things" she said, embarrassed at what the shop is.

"Well, let's go!" Luffy said, grabbing her hand.

* * *

"Is this the only shop?" Luffy said, looking at the shop it's a... um... well let's say it involves a Slave and a Master thing.

"I think so. It's the only one I know of..." she said.

"Know of?" Luffy said, arching an eyebrow. It took a while before the Princess got the meaning of what she said.

"No!" she yelled "I-I-I've been into Rainbase and well... I saw this, just saw this." waving her hand in defense "Please! I'm not into that kind of things"

Luffy laughed "I'm joking." he said, as Vivi playfully punch him in his arm.

* * *

"Begin the operation." A man said, his left hand was one giant golden hook. "Mr. 1, Miss All Sunday, you two are with me. Time to meet the King" he smirks.

Outside the palace the Royal Army and the Rebels stood, they were waiting as if by some miracle someone would stop this war and end the unnecessary bloodshed. Kohza was waiting for the Royal Army to offer a parlay, part of his pride didn't want to he himself would offer the parlay.

One of the rebels fired a rifle, targeting a soldier of the Royal Army. Everyone in the rebellion were shocked as the Royal Army began to charged, their emotions got the better of them as they all recklessly abandoned their post and charge down the stairs where the Rebels are. Thundering sound began to rumble in the sky as the once cleared blue sky was now dark and gray.

Twenty feet more and the battle would have begun, and no one will be able to stop it. That is until a lightning struck down in the middle of them.

"Stop!" the lightning yelled, as the lightning slowly turned into two person. "Please stop!" for everyone it was a familiar feminine voice.

"VIVI!" Kohza yelled, as he rushed towards the princess with his sword drawn.

Luffy saw this and instantly reappeared behind Kohza "Stop!" the princess yelled. "Kohza is my friend!" she added. Luffy immediately release his grip.

"Sorry" Kohza said, realizing that his weapon was drawn and it looked like he'll attack the princess.

"People of Alabasta! Please hear me out! My father is not the man you think he is! Baroque Works is an underground organization that threatens Alabasta, my father is trying to protect everyone by giving him what he wants. I don't know what it is but in my father's eyes your safety is more important, but I guess it's not enough for Baroque Works and they had to destroy Alabasta as well. Please believe me!" She screamed, wanting everyone to hear what she has to say.

"Why should we believe you princess!?" a rebel yelled.

"Because I joined the Baroque Works in an attempt to know of their true purpose." she admitted, even Luffy was shocked, she didn't told him about that part.

"Vivi, you could have said so in the beginning. Why wait until now?" Kohza asked.

"My cover was blown and I had to run away, and this man right here protected me." she said, sure they didn't engage in any fight but it's because of his devil fruit power that they had even prevented this war from truly beginning. If this battle wasn't stopped then the whole kingdom of Alabasta would fall.

"No worries, but um.. you might want to change your clothes." Luffy said, turning away from the princess.

She was wearing a tight black rubber suit that hugged her body very beautifully, showing off her tight curves, truly showing the size of her ample breast.  
Kohza immediately blushed as well, ordering the army to look away, unfortunately they were much of a fan to the beautiful princess. For the princess her clothing just had to say 'Look at me or I'll punish you' even a monk would be having a hard time looking away.

"Princess Vivi had to wear such dirty clothes for us, even though it's very sexy an... nevermind that part." one of the rebel said.

"FOR PRINCESS VIVI!" Kohza yelled, as if by some bond with the princess the before hatred between the Royal Army and the Rebellions had ceased to exist.

"I want her to punish me though.." Kohza muttered, unfortunately everyone was silent at that part and so many had heard his sudden comment. Everyone bursted out laughing, as Kohza shrinks down from the embarrassment he had been.

"Where's my father?" the princess asked the Captain of the Guards, Igaram.

"He's been missing all morning, Princess, it seems like he's kidnapped." Igaram said "We've been sending out search parties, but they couldn't find him at all"

"Hold on. I have an idea." Luffy said, it was just a simple idea of his but it could be worthy. "Found him!" he said.

"How did you do that?" Vivi said, she was now in a more... appropriate attire.

"Being a lightning man I can use my powers to analyze my surroundings, I am able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combining with my Haki, I feel like a radar-like sense of everything around me. But it still hard for me to use." he said.

'Wow...' was all the Princess could think of. This man, a random man that offered her his help, was now the light and the only hope for his country.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Luffy said, as he sensed the Princess following to where he was going.

"What do you think? I'm gonna follow you" she said, as Kohza and the rest of them stood behind the Princess.

"No. I do this alone. I can't risk any of you." he said, looking at Kohza "Protect the Princess" Kohza nodded, he understood what Luffy was saying. If he says he can handle it alone, then he surely can. After all, this man single handedly prevented the battle with his lightning abilities.

* * *

Luffy arrived at a graveyard, he felt the electrical sound waves that four persons were causing. Though the tunnel that he found was blocked by a large debris of rocks, his lightning abilities allowed him to turn into lightning and pass through even the tiniest of holes.

He travelled with immense speed that he can travel from start to the end of the tunnel in just a short time.

"You are useless to me now." he heard, he was standing at the door. He didn't need to look he can already visualize the entire area, one woman and three men. He poked his head and saw a shaved head man beating the woman on the floor, no weapons, just fist and feet. He was beating her to death, and it was something he'll not allow.

"Lightning Volley" he said, as three lightning struck the shave headed man down.

"Huh?" A man with the golden hook expressed, his voice was deep. "Who are you!?" he snarled at Luffy, seeing his partner down on the ground, burnt.

"Kaminari Yakin" Luffy said, as the gold hook around the man melted and turned into a cuff, as it locks onto his two hands. "Enough. Just surrender" Luffy exclaimed.

"I am a shichibukai! Do you know what that means!?" he said, his voice was cracking as if he was near in defeat. "I am Croc-codile!" he said as he stuttered in his name, realizing he had just blown his cover.

"Shichibukai Crocodile, I know what it means.. You're a dog of the Marines, and what do you think they'll do if they find out about you and your little friends here?" he threatened "Leave" he said, as he knelt on one knee and jump-starts the heart of the shave headed man. "Take this man with you."

Crocodile was at loss for words, he was defeated by a nobody, a single person destroyed his year long plans in a single day. "Who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy" he replied.

Crocodile wanted to fight, he was a Logia like this one, how did he knew? he was lightning. He wasn't stupid, though he knew of no such devil fruit it's still clear to him that this was a Logia class user. His hook was a very important weapon of his, it is connected to his body and should he turn into sand and disconnect his body with his hook then he'd lose a part of him. Worst, his hook had poisons in it, if he disconnect himself and a poison somehow managed to enter his body his done for.

"Fine" Crocodile replied "Don't think for a second that you have defe-" he was cut of by Luffy.

"Yes yes" he replied, it was a bit cliche of crocodile to say such things, but it did sounded cool to him. "Just go."

With a "Hmph!" Crocodile was gone, taking with him his friend.

"Thank you" a man interjects as Luffy was checking the status of this woman. "For saving me." he added.

"King Cobra?" he said, arching an eyebrow, the man nodded. "Your daughter is safe. He's outside with the rebels and the Royal Army"

The King was alarmed at the sound of the Rebellions being with her daughter. "Oh. I forgot to tell you, they're friends again, you know the Royal Army and the Rebellion." he said, as he lifted the head of the raven haired woman.

* * *

"Please... I want to die" she said, her face was smiling but her voice was broken. Soon her heart stopped beating as her smiling face soon turned into a sad one.

"Sorry... I can't let you die.." he said, as his hands was engulf in lightning...

* * *

A party was held the night the Kingdom of Alabasta was saved. Though the King mentioned Luffy, he was branded as a hero but not as a pirate like he wanted it to be. Well, nobody knew him yet. He hasn't form his crew yet, hell he doesn't even have a single member. The entire night everyone was cheering and laughing as the 'huge misunderstanding' between the two sides cease to exist.

To the end of a hallway the laughing and cheering of the entire palace was heard, it echoed towards the medical bay, where a raven haired woman was wide awake. She was there, afraid, trembling, she was looking into tomorrow and what would the people of Alabasta do to her, she cursed the man who had revived her. How did she knew it was him, she didn't. It was just her feeling him inside of her for a moment.

"You're awake" his voice was soft and gentle.

"You..." she exclaimed, more like wanted to curse him but she was too tired, and she was thankful. Everyone is afraid to die, even if they say they are ready or not scared, whatever the fuck your reason is the uncertainty of after your death is what will scare you the most.

"I'm sorry..." he said, sitting on the bed she was in. "I can't let you die." rubbing the back of his head, causing his raven hair to get messy. "I just don't want you to die. I don't know why, but you should live on, no matter what's ahead of you." he said.

He pitied her there are people who did, but he was the first to help her. She was both thankful and pissed at this young man. However right now she was at loss, there was nowhere else to go, the thing she was chasing all these years was not it and it's probably just a myth. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, she promised herself she'll not cry.

It was as if he can read her emotionless face, or was there some sort of higher being playing with her. "If you're dreams get crushed, then find another one if not then... " what he said next shook her very foundation "let me share my dreams with you" he said, his voice still as gentle as it was.

"Eh?" she exclaimed, still treating this as if some mind game "You better take responsibilities of me" she said, she was smiling but it's not of happiness but rather one that would be use to mask her face and her very self.

"I will." he replied, he got up made his way towards the table, grabs a plate and heads back to her. "You need to eat." he said, as he took a spoon full of food

She was shocked, well it was probably the first time she was treated like this "Say ah.." he said.

She wanted to giggle, she really did. She was like a spoiled child she had seen during her 'old times'. Though she could get use to t- NO! She's alone, she always has been, he wanted something it's the only thing why he would do such thing. She did everything in her past, everything except her body. She never sold her body... she was too prideful, plus her devil fruit gives her the insurance of being safe. She'll play along for now.

* * *

Morning came and everyone in the castle was waving goodbye. The King personally rented a large ship with escorts to help him travel towards East Blue safely. However that's not what shook the castle forever...

[Few minutes ago...]

"Father... I'll join Luffy." Vivi said, in front of her father and everyone.

"EH!?" was the reaction of everyone. They barely knew who this young man was, and now the Princess of the Kingdom of Alabasta would join him.

For a minute everyone was arguing, they were saying this and that, even though Luffy asked for nothing in return the nobles in the kingdom are still thinking for themselves, without the Princess the Nobles couldn't court her and attempt to become the next heir to the throne. For King Cobra she was happy for her daughter, but she's a Princess but sacrifices had to be made.

Then the King came to a realization, though Luffy save the kingdom physically, it was Vivi who had found out about Baroque Works and simply found Luffy along the way. She became an agent of the organization that wanted to destroy her Kingdom just so she could learn of their plans...

Cobra chuckled "Fine. Promise me one thing though, visit me from time to time" with that the father and daughter hugged each other tightly as they come into an agreement. "Now, I can date people again right?" Cobra said, like a puppy he was trying to be cute to her daughter. Vivi rolled her eyes as she nodded.  
Without an heir, Cobra needs to have an assurance that the throne would survived, but all in all he was just looking for a woman, that he could love of course.

The three entered the ship, as it started to sail. East Blue, their next destination his, Luffy didn't told them yet anything about becoming a pirate.

The three are at the table eating their dinner...

"So, how did you meet Luffy?" Vivi asked, her question had more meaning than it should be.

"Please to meet you 'Miss Wednesday', I'm Nico Robin or you probably know me as 'Miss All Sunday' " Robin replied with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" she gasped, as Luffy watched the two argue about well things women talk about.

* * *

_Well? Instead of just Robin, I figured Vivi could join this early. _


	3. In a small boat!

The ship docked them at Foosha Village. The town where Luffy had stayed with, the fresh cold breeze that hits his face was nostalgic. He had forgotten how peaceful this village was, this little village which is part of the Goa Kingdom located on the Dawn Island. Like before its people isn't the busy type one, save for some travellers or merchants arriving to start a business. Nevertheless it's still a small village, its people tending to their usual lives like washing their clothes, cooking and eating outside their house, long story short it's a village where huge business and buildings are still far from existing.

He and his two female companions walk towards Partys Bar, where Luffy had last seen Makino helping in that bar. Opening the door...

Everyone was silent, everyone was looking at them, not the staff but the people who were partying. It was as if a new guy recently arrived in the place and was already looking for a fight, and as much as these guys are weird, drunk, some even fat looking people, they were strong. Of course, they're his friends.  
Everybody cheered at the sight of him, followed by the people wolf whistling at the sight of the two female companion behind him.

"I believe this is yours.." Luffy said, as he stood there on the back of a red headed man. Grabbing his straw hat and putting it on the red haired man's head.

He snickered, how can he not he hasn't seen his friend for a long long long time. "You've returned huh?" he said, after suddenly vanishing for ten years he's finally back, but what's next for him is yet to come for the red haired man to hear. "Already gave up?" he smirks, teasing the young man.

"Nah," he said, sitting beside him "I'm starting a crew of my own" he added which made the crimson hair widen his eyes for a moment but quickly returned a smirk.

"If you're gonna keep this up, then you better keep this hat" he said, insisting to return the straw hat to the young man's head.

"If I'm going to keep this up, then I better do this on my own. Sorry Shanks, but it's just my way" he replied, as Shanks finally gave up.

"Fine, Fine, but you owe me some stories about the pass ten years" Shanks exclaimed. For some odd reasons, Luffy had a different aura from the rest of the people he has been with. His aura can only be possessed by a few chosen people, and these people who had possessed that kind of aura changed the world. Gol D. Roger, his captain. Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard' A.K.A World's strongest man. Portgas D. Ace, however his choice had always been Luffy. So many few people can be seen with this aura, and they're like a jewel that must be taken care of: For the new generation that is coming.

"Well, where do I-" the young man, and probably everyone was cut off by glasses shattering. Plates were scattered into a million pieces on the ground, but that didn't stop the woman who broke it from running towards Luffy. She slapped him, and hard. He deserved it, the three of them do so he'll let her do as she pleases and take in all of the wrath she could throw at him.

Vivi and Robin reacted to the slap that that woman gave on Luffy, or that is what they would like to do if it hasn't been Shanks blocking them with his hand.

"Let her do as she pleases" he said quietly. He was smiling, and it wasn't because Luffy was being hurt, no it was a smile of happiness that is surging inside of him. "Alright Makino, I think that's enough" Shanks said, only to receive a man-killing glare for the black haired woman (I'm following the manga's hair color for Makino. I just feel it's better that way) He instantly hides himself "On second thought, continue" he said, forcing a scared smile on his face.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Luffy surrendering as the punches he is receiving starts to hurt. No way is he going to use his devil fruit abilities to avoid Makino's punches, he wasn't a coward to pain, he knew what he, Sabo, and Ace did was wrong and that they should pay the price. The only thing his thinking right now is Ace and Sabo being tortured more by Makino, at the same time cursing them for not being here receiving god's wrath.

"You better be! You damn better be!" she yelled, as her eyes was filled with tears, each tears dropping on Luffy's face.

Luffy didn't reply with words he simply goes for a bone crushing hug "Don't worry. I'm fine, we all are." he said, referring to the other two idiots who ran away with him. "I missed you, Makino" He said, as she lay down there on top of him, the floor wasn't very comfortable but he didn't want to ruin the moment anyway.

"Mmm.." she responded, digging her head into his chest as she slowly stomps her fist into his upper left chest. His black long sleeve buttoned polo was soaking wet as Makino continued to cry. "Ten years. You've made me worried for ten years" she whispered into him, between her sobbing up, messing up Luffy understood it well.

"I know.." he said saddened by the sudden realization that what they did was selfish and wrong. He locks his hand into hers "I know.." he whispered back.

Shanks disturbed the silence as everyone else can hear the two whispering at each other, they didn't understood what the two is talking about but their moment was getting into their heads, as if by some chance these two are more than just brother and sister.

"Sorry." Luffy said, standing up on the floor as she leads Makino into the women's comfort room. He returned shortly, as the party began to be more wild.

Luffy told them everything, even Robin and Vivi were surprised despite Vivi not knowing the Whitebeard pirates. Being a princess has its disadvantages too, not being able to be as a normal person being free, roaming the world that was built for everyone. However, being a princess did gave her a comfortable young life unlike some other people...

Everyone was caught by surprised. Luffy being affiliated with the Whitebeards was the last thing anyone could ever think of. Sure, Edward was known for recruiting good and strong men, but to recruit Luffy, Ace, and Sabo was not a coincidence. Amongst all of the island in the sea, and these three young boys found Whitebeard and was recruited into them. It was far from coincidence, rather it's fate.

* * *

"Come on... All I ask is a boat. Why do we even have to fight?" Luffy whined, fighting one of the Four Emperors was not on his 'Do today' list.

"Let's just see how strong you've become." smirking at the young man "Plus, if you win you get to grab all of the meat that's stocked in my ship, and I'll give you a medium size boat." he replied back, knowing Luffy and his relationship with 'Meat' he'll surely accept, the boat was just adding icing in the cake.

He laughed back "Damn you, Shanks, now I can't say 'No' to that" taking a stance as he faces 'Akagami Shanks'.

"Begin!" Yasopp yelled, as everyone in the bar, including Makino, Robin, and Vivi to watch the battle between these two.

Luffy dashed towards him with incredible speed, no he wasn't using his devil fruit it'd be a dangerous thing if he gets out of control. For a fighter, fighting someone so strong can always... add fire to you, and makes you forget that this could be a simple sparring match. For Luffy, his lightning could kill and burn people alive, and even though he could revive them the feeling of your entire body burned to crisp is not a good thing.

Shanks matches his speed, as the two locked into each other, trading fist after fist as no one can seem to hit them directly each other in the face. Luffy parried the punches Shanks threw at him, and countered it. Shanks did the same, countering the counter that Luffy did. A minute had passed and these two continued to move from one place to another as they take advantage of everything that's around them. They both knew that one small slip and you're done for.

"Let's end this!" Shanks yelled, as he got an opening into Luffy. He punched Luffy right in the gut, causing him to stumble back a few feet away from the red haired man. Luffy coughed up, everyone started to stare at Luffy given the reaction that he made. He was confused, was he supposed to do something or was he planning something but it didn't worked out.

'What the- How was he able to punched me even when I used my Logia ability to make his arm pass through me.' He thought. The boy knew Shanks didn't use any Haki or any Kairoseki. So what was it. He can only do one thing to find out.

"100,000 Volt!" pointing his finger at Shanks, and instantly lightning engulfs on the red haired man.

Smoke envelops the area, though Luffy could not see them with his eyes he can clearly hear them coughing up the clouds of dust that might have entered their system. However there are more things he should pay attention to, the fact that he could have badly injured Shanks with that attack, but being part of the Four Emperors, surely he has some tricks up his sleeves.

He was beginning to worry, there was silence in front of him. Sure he's an Emperor but his devil fruit was so unique that even he considered himself as an invincible. These things continued to circle on his mind, but mostly his worried about Shanks was taking over.

"I see... that's why you looked so confused back then." suddenly a pair of long and extending arms grabs Luffy by the neck, as he was pulled back in front of Shanks. Nothing happened to the Emperor, save that he was smiling heavily. 100,000 volts and it didn't work, how can you explain that.

"You're okay" Luffy retorted, annoyed, confused, and happy. Annoyed that Shanks wasn't even hurt or showed a single skin burned. Confused that the red hair wasn't affected at all, even the most durable people on this planet would surely felt something. Happy because he was fine after that attack.

Shanks wanted to explain why, so he let his arms do the thing. Like rubber, his arms became long and well rubber...

"You're a rubber human?" he said, tilting his head to his side "Well, that's why my attack didn't even flinched you. The punch that you gave me, you didn't even need to use Haki. Shanks, the man who's I'm supposed to surpass has the power to nullify my attacks. Funny, uh?" he said, chuckling.

"Never rely too much on your power Luffy. I became who I am today not because of my devil fruit, but because of me." giving a reassuring smile at his friend.

"Of course, I recently got this power myself. I still have much to learn about its nature though" he replied.

"Knowing your weakness is knowing your strength." Shanks said "Even though you didn't win, I'll give-" Akagami was cut off by Luffy.

"MEAT!" clenching his fist in victory "Yes! Give me-

"Medium size boat.." he smiled, once again victorious against this young boy.

* * *

"Damn that Shanks, he didn't even gave me the boat. All he did was give me this money." pouting at the corner. His two female companions found it 'cute' that this young man right there though his powers is scary, he can be gentle and nice. Though one of them wouldn't say it.

The three spent the night in Foosha Village, thanks to Makino even though her house is small. Luffy was on the couch, and the three women were in Makino's room, as Vivi and Makino continued to share some 'girly' stories. Robin on some topics did joined them, as she got to know Vivi and Makino more.

Morning came, it was time for the three to leave and sail towards their next adventure in finding their crew.

"I'll miss you Makino" Luffy said, as the two hugged each other quite intimate. "Take care" he said, kissing the top of her forehead, causing her to blush.

With a few words of goodbye, they were off. Riding onto that commercial ship with other people in it. To be honest what Shanks gave them was large enough to pay the ship up to Lougetown, the town of the beginning of the end. But that soon all changed as the ship was peppered with cannon fire.

No offer of parlay, no warning, nothing. Cannonballs instantly rained down upon them, causing the ship's ability to sail to be useless.

"Take everything!" a feminine voice roared across the deck of the ship. Pirate, that's what they are, and their captain was a female.

She entered the hall where everyone is, even Luffy, Vivi, and Robin where there.

She was slim, beautiful, dark green orbs, with a long wavy black hair. She had a cowboy hat, pear necklace, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants, she has a purple coat draped over her shoulders, also wearing a pair of sandals. She's wearing a lipstick, her fingernails are polished. She also had two flintlock pistols on each side of her waist.

Amongst the crows that was kneeling, three people stood still. They weren't intimidated by the pirates that have boarded the ship, not to mention Luffy, Vivi, and Robin smelled 'strong'. Literally, even the pirates when ordered by their beautiful captain had doubts about attacking this three.

"Sit down, Hotshot, I don't want to ruin your beautiful face" Alvida said, as she smiled innocently at Luffy.

"Vivi, would you please?" Luffy said, as he jerks his head towards the three pirates charging at them swinging their swords as they move.

"With pleasure" she replied, as she dashed to face the three men.

Gracefully dodging every attack they have made, Vivi pulled out her weapon of choice 'Kujakki Slasher' which is a sharp jewel attached to her fingers by wires.  
One slash and the three pirates immediately fell down, they were bleeding but not enough to cause death, though they might want to get that checked up after this.

The slim woman felt raged, as it hit a nerve. She didn't care about her men, she knew they were weak and can be instantly replace, but the fact that this three are standing before her was getting on her. She was beautiful and everyone must bow to her.

She pulled two flintlocks "Don't just stand there shoot them!" she commanded, everyone has their rifles now and is pointed towards the three. "Fire!" she said

The three were peppered with bullets, but the three of them simply stood there as the crowd's eyes widen at the overkill that the pirates did.

Sadly for the pirates it didn't work. Luffy released a electric field that surrounded him and his two friends blocking all bullets with a glowing blue lightning field.

"Robin, knock her crew out" he commanded. 'Wait a minute...' he thought 'Can Robin even fight?' his thoughts running over as he forgot to ask her about her abilities, all he knew was that she is an archaeologist and that she's roaming the world. Though she did mentioned being called 'Devil Child' but what's her powers. He looked at Robin who seemed to have taken a stance by crossing two of her arms into her chest

"Dos Fleur : Clutch!" she yelled, as arms sprouted on the back of each crew members shoulder bending their neck in a bone-crushing result.

Every member she had drops on the floor, their pupil rolled back in the back of their eyes and the woman was now but alone.

"Alvida-san, there's no trea-" a pink haired boy suddenly appeared and stopped at the sight before him.

"Coby! Attack them!" she commanded, but the kid simply ran away from the fight.

Alvida turned her back for at least a second and when she returned Luffy was right in front of her, her being shocked force her into her knees.

"Who are yo-you?" stammering, some people might not live after they've asked who that person is.

"Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King!" he stated, as the once happy civilians now shrieking in fear. They thought that Luffy was a good person simply trying to help who's in need or if fate have been much kinder a high ranking official marine. However that is not the case, he's a pirate and he simply defended himself from the other attacking crew.

"What- What are you going to do now?" she said, her voice cracking as she fear for her life.

"I'm looking for a crew, you seemed to be experienced yet not far from being a rookie like myself. How about it. Would you like to join?" he said, as he offered his hand towards Alvida. She picked up her cowboy hat, as she grabs the hand of his newly alleged captain.

"Fine hotshot. I'm with you." she replied. "But what about the money here?"

"You're never going to get stronger if you keep stealing like this. Come, let's grab a boat and get out of here" the last part he said looking at his new crew.

Before they could leave they spotted the young pinkette hiding in the corner of the ship.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked, his voice was calm and there were no signs of deceit or anger in his tone.

"C-C-Coby" he stuttered, as he continued to sob and his 'ooze' is dropping out from his nose.

"What do you want to be, Coby?" he said, he can't simply forcing people around to become pirates plus this one is just a kid.

"A Marines, sir." he replied, a bit of passion upon mentioning the Marines.

"Ah.. Good choice, tell them that you want to join them. They'll come into this ship, they have to." he said, as he gives one reassuring pat on his head.

* * *

They were sailing towards Shells Town. Alvida said that they can restock their foods in that island, though it gives her a bit of fear as she told them that there is a local Marine base in that island. The three laughed, as if some weak Marines could stop them. That she understood, they were strong and even she wasn't able to force Luffy into fighting one percent serious. Though she probably think she can take on Vivi, after all it's clear for the rest of them that Vivi has the least experience in combat.

They've arrived after a half day journey. Luffy removed his jacket and left it in the boat, leaving him in his black buttoned long sleeve shirt, his black pants, and his black pointy shoes.

The four of them got into a cafe at first, well they were quite hungry and a bit tired. No one can sleep on that small boat, not unless their bodies hitting each other, and that might be a risk. Luffy was a man, even if he is gentle, kind, and caring, he is still a man. That and it'd be a danger if his hormones took over, no one can defeat him in battle, not even when three of them combined.

"This pirate hunter, Zoro, is becoming popular huh?" Luffy said, as he grabs a newspaper. It was boring in that cafe and as much as he hates to read some stuffs it's the only thing that can get him out of his boredom.

At the mere mention of his name the people reacted, that did not miss his eyes, even if his crew were enjoying the coffee and their food that much. Luffy was never the 'class' type person, he wanted meat on everything he eats. Though that muffin of him smelled delicious he still wanted it to go with meat. The three women laugh, he's just like a kid when it comes to things that he wanted, that and they found it extremely adorable when he pouts.

"Rika! Come back here! It's dangerous to go the Marine base!" a older woman said, probably her sister if not her mother.

"Since when did going to a Marine base dangerous?" Alvida said quietly, as Luffy and Vivi nodded. Robin remained unresponsive however, she still didn't like the fact that Luffy recruited this woman, this slim, beautiful, young woman. Her mind was in war about why she was thinking about this things and since when did that happened.

"Let's find out" Luffy said giving them his grin.

* * *

Four heads popped up upon the walls of the Marine base. Three black haired and one blue hair. They saw the child called Rika, giving Zoro a onigiri as they overheard a thank you from the child. Why would a man be in prison and a young sweet innocent girl be thanking him.

"What do we have here!?" a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head, appeared.

"It's not for you!" Rika yelled, as the annoying blonde man grabs the onigiri and took a bit.

"Ugh! It's disgusting!" he retorted, throwing all of the onigiri in the ground. "Get out of here!" he hissed, as the girl run back towards the town, crying.

"Are you gonna eat, Pirate Hunter, Zoro, you know you can't leave if you eat now, right?" he teased.

After a few minutes of insulting from the blonde young man, he left along with his Marine dogs.

Luffy approached the man who's tied up in a giant log behind him. He was beaten and exhausted, his entire body stressed as the entire time he was here the sun was hitting him directly and sudden change of temperature when night falls. He was breathing heavily, he's tired he's only standing because of him being tied up to the log.

"Hey.." Luffy said, as the man wearing a black pants and a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar, wakes up.

"Mm?" he weakly responded.

"Do you want to join my crew?" he said, ignoring the fact that he said not going around asking people to join his crew.

"No." he replied without hesitation "Pirates are scum" he added.

Luffy started walking back, well at least he asked.

"Wait" he said "P-Please feed me that onigiri.." he wished, his voice was weak and cracking.

Luffy sighed "It's dirty" he replied, but with a mention of him not caring if it's dirty or not he feed it to him.

"Tell the kid that it was delicious." he said "Please." he added. Luffy nodded and the green haired man returned a smile.

* * *

Luffy relayed it back to Rika, and told her that Zoro had enjoyed her onigiri. The child told them that Zoro had did no crime and that he protected her from Helmeppo and his dogs. Also telling Luffy that it was Morgan that is all behind this. Captain Morgan, the head of this local Marine base, he was kind back then but that is until the pirates have stopped attacking this island that he probably lost his cause.

"Let's go" Luffy said, as the women followed right behind, and Alvida's arm constantly wrapping around Luffy's.

The members arrived back at the Marine base, and there was no more sneaking into it, they busted the walls wide open with Luffy punching it.

"Pirates!" A giant man said, his arm was like to Crocodile but instead of a hook it was an axe. "Attack!"

The Marines charged at them with great numbers, but any of them could reach Luffy and his crew they instantly fell down to the ground unconscious. Morgan was shocked at the sight, this kid did nothing at all and his men fell down like ducks being shot down from the sky. What is this kid. Who is he.

"So, this place is already defected. Though I doubt the Marines here knew what you are doing, that or they think it's okay" Luffy said, hitting a nerve at Captain Morgan. He dashed towards Luffy readying his hand-axe as he swings it. Luffy vanished and reappeared behind the captain, Helmeppo arrived with a few more men and ordered them to attack Luffy. Sadly Vivi and Alvida had already taken care of them. Robin used her devil fruit to disable Helmeppo.

"Look captain" Luffy exclaimed, as he points his hand at the sky "Sango!" he screamed, as dark grey clouds envelops the entire Shells Town. A large lightning bolt struck the Marine base, instantly wiping it of the face of the earth. What a huge structure it was, turned to rubble in the blink of an eye.

He then punched Captain Morgan in the face, breaking the metal jaw guard that he's wearing.

With one deep breath... "Let the Marines know of Captain Morgan's doing." he said, freeing Zoro.

"I believe these are yours.." Luffy said, handing him three katana.

"How did you know, and when did you-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is, do you want to join us?" he said, offering him a hand in which he gladly accepts "You might become the world's strongest swordsman?" he said, arching an eyebrow. "We will sail the world until we reached the end. Fight strong opponents, even Dracule Mihawk.." Luffy was now tempting him, he's had a fair share of being with swords. Different training with the Whitebeard crew has lead him to also learn the ways of the sword, and how Dracule Mihawk is currently holding the 'World's Greatest Swordsman' title.

"Alright. I got it. I'll join." the once bounty hunter now a part of a nameless pirate crew.

* * *

"Oi... We need to get a bigger ship.." Zoro complaining, as the small boat gave them no room to sleep in anymore.

Well they were all on the floor, single file that goes by this : Wall, Zoro, Luffy, Alvida, Robin, Vivi, Wall.

"You're right. I still don't have enough money though" Luffy said, as he kept on removing the Alvida's arms constantly wrapping around his waist.

"What the-" Alvida gasped, as five arms lifted her up as she switches her place with Robin. "What do you think you're doing."

"I want to sleep. You're annoying" Robin replied, smiling at the slim woman making everyone awfully uncomfortable.

As everyone drifted into their sleep, they were all dreaming of the same thing : A new Ship.

* * *

_Okay so for now there's not much a bond between Zoro and Luffy yet. Even in the canon they had some respect at the start but not a bond that was easily forged._

_Like it? Leave a review :)_


	4. Buggy the Clown

"Where are we..." Luffy said, looking upon the vast sea in front of him. The crew have been sailing for days with no food and water. They have a little money but there is no sign of land anywhere, even if it's just a uninhabited island it would be fine, fruits would have to do in this starving days. Luffy had no energy left on him, his physical and mental energy were wasted by annoying Zoro like a child about how 'HUMAN' meat taste like.

"Is.. that?" Zoro stared up above the cloudy skies. Everybody got his attention and took a glance. No matter how you looked at it it's a bird, and bird has meat, if they are lucky it could be as delicious as a chicken or turkey. Luffy used his remaining energy to turn his body into lightning and reappeared in front of the bird.

He tried punching, but his arms were too weak. He tried to blast it with lightning, but the only thing that came out were sparks. He screamed, the bird was larger than it would seem, waaaaay larger. It's beak went wide open as it targets the weakened boy, it shut close with extreme speed that in a blink of an eye darkness covered Luffy's sight.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Zoro complained, as he watched the bird ate their captain alive.

Everyone was dumbfounded, Luffy the man who single handedly stopped the war at Alabasta, the man who rescued Zoro and destroyed the Marine base at a blink of an eye, was eaten by a fucking bird. Their mind was blown at this sudden events, sure he was starving and weak but they all thought he was just being a child that whines about not having what he wants.

Their mind was still trying to cope up that they didn't realize that Luffy was the bird that Luffy was in was getting farther and farther.

"Row!" Zoro yelled, grabbing one of the oars that was on the side of the little boat.

Everyone followed as well, save for Robin who's mind was still running thousands of simulation at how will a bird digest a lightning man.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled, as he turns his head towards Vivi "What's her name?" Zoro whispered, in which Vivi responded with a 'Hmph!'.

No matter what angles you looked at it, a 'princess' should never do hard or manual labor, even if she entered a underground organization.

'Women..' Zoro gritted his teeth, his face was full of disgust 'I hate women..' he thought.

"Woman! Row!" he yelled, grabbing the attention of Nico Robin. She immediately sat in line with them and grab an oar, while she used her power to sprout hundres of arms to help with the rowing, on the backside of the boat, pairs of feet swam as they were connected to the boat.

Zoro shivered at the sight, while the other women cheered for the powers and helpfulness that Robin has brought. He has met many pirates, sure they weren't 'Grand Line' level but he's seen some weirdness from them as well. However this was probably the weirdest one ever, it felt like in ice was running down his spine.

"What's that... is that a Carousel?" Alvida said, seeing a ship that was design like an amusement park. "That's pretty cool!" she said, however upon spotting the flag with a skull cross with two bones on it's back her smile immediately turned into a frown. Pirates would never let her do her thing.

* * *

"Captain Buggy, look!" one pirate said, as he looked upon the Clown themed Pirate Captain, who's laugh was absolutely annoying.

"Shoot it down! That looks delicious!" he said, as he motioned his hand, waiting for the cannon to fire. "Fire when ready" he ordered, as the men obliged.

**BOOM!**

The thunderous sound of a cannonball hitting it's target is truly loud, as it smoke scattered upon the blue skies, the bird fell down along with the eaten man.

The crew of Luffy instantly saw this and rushed more to their captain's side. Sure he was a Logia type, but they just feel like he needed help. They screamed his name as they rowed faster and faster, not wanting to leave the sight where the bird fell down.

"Get some men down there and grab the bird." Buggy ordered, rubbing his tummy along with his annoying laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile a orange haired girl was currently on her way back to her 'current' boss. She had stolen some gold along the way, but she's still planning to steal some more, even the gold of her allies she plans to steal. Hearing a loud crashing sound she decided to investigate the scene.

She got into a place and spotted a huge dead bird, as the trees and the houses that it crashed into was destroyed, debris were everywhere.

"Are you alright!?" She asked worriedly, as she heard a loud coughing sound, and a figure of a man formed upon the cloud of dust.

"Yeah. Do you have any food?" he asked, making the orange headed girl giggle.

"Yes, I have some" she replied, still giggling at this man. Here she knew that this man had just suffered a near death experience and the first thing he said was about him wanting some food. She can understand that he was hungry, but after that experience your mind is still going on about food.

She handed the last remaining bread she have, as Luffy, without any sort of hesitation annihilates the food by eating it.

"Thanks." he replied, with the usual grin on his face. He was cute, he wasn't like any man who's face was built with muscle and power, he was different, sure he's not like some model who's face was created by the heavens itself but he was close to that part. Maybe a few more years and he'll be 'hot'.

"My name's Nami. I'm good at stealing things from pirates" she said, handing a hand to Luffy. "What's your name?"

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy" he replied, shaking the hand of the now identified woman, Nami.

As the two walked towards the town, they were greeted by a handful of cheers from some women. Screaming Luffy's name, Nami knew this was his friends.

"Are you alright?" he was barraged with questions from Vivi and Alvida. Zoro smiled and nodded.

For Zoro the captain was 'cool' yet he still has a lot to prove. Sure they were pirates but Zoro said something about not hurting innocent people in which Luffy agreed, so they've decided that whenever they need or want to steal something, they steal at a criminal or a pirate. Whether land or sea it matters little to them.

"Guys, this is Nami. She saved my life" Luffy said, as he introduces Nami to his crew.

Nami playfully punched his arm, earning her a glass shattering glare from Vivi and Alvida. "I just gave you some food, nothing more" she replied, as the two laughed in their own little world that was made by just few and short conversations.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Zoro said quietly, as Robin continued to act the way she is. Her 'Poker Face' was starting to annoy the three styled swordsman, I mean who wouldn't. Here they are having the some fun in that little boat of theirs and she'd just sit there and smile at them. It was sort of creepy for the green haired man.

"You bastards!" a voice said, turning around to see three pirates with their weapons drawn out "You're not allowed here!" another yelled, throwing a mud at Luffy. Unfortunately it didn't kill Luffy, since he was lightning he cannot dodge that mud attack, even though he is Logia the elements just won't allow it, it was more like Nature's law rather than the power of the devil fruit.

His suit was dirtied, his black long sleeves shirt was. He glared at the three men, earning them a gasped.

"Y-Y-You think I'm a-afraid of-f-f-f you!?" he said stuttering, as he pointed his sword towards Luffy.

"Of course you're not." he replied, reappearing in front of the man who said it and slams his head down into the ground.

He then grabbed the other two by their necks and clashed their heads, the sound that it made was like of a church bell, signalling the people to attend it at once. Nami was by far impressed, not only by the looks but by the fighting skills this man had shown. Then an idea popped into her head.

"What are you guys?" she asked subconsciously, well no matter it's more like icing in the cake.

"Pirates" Luffy replied innocently, dropping the two men that he was holding.

Yikes, her face was smiling, but her insides were shattered. Her plan can't work with these guys... unless.

"Would you like to meet my boss? He has lots of gold" she said, as Luffy wasn't at all interested by the face he had shown. "There's food there as well" she added, if she was to trap them or lure them she didn't need to tempt them with her wants but their needs.

Luffy's eyes sparkled as a bit of drool drops out from his mouth "Let's go!" he yelled, as everyone soon followed the raven haired man.

* * *

"Boss.." Nami said, as she leads Luffy and the others towards the center tent, which looked like a circus camp rather than a pirates den.

"Ah.. if it isn't Nami. What do you want today, Nami?" the clown replied, "Do you finally have the gold to join us?" he added.

"I think I do, plus if that's not enough.." she said, pointing her eye out at the crew before him. "I think there's plenty of room to let them join, don't you?"

Buggy took a few more seconds before he got the slightest idea what Nami was giving, these men right here, they sure look strong but not as strong as the Great Captain Buggy, or is what he'd like himself to be called upon. The clown then eyed the women amongst the raven haired boy's crew, noticing that all of them were beautiful, he and his crew instantly turned into hound and howled.

Luffy sighed, it's a disgusting sight amongst his own kin. "How about this, you get to choose to fight one of us and we all pledge our loyalties to you" he offered as Buggy starts to think this through. It's probably a trap, but he did say he can choose any of them to fight him, he's a fool if he thinks Buggy will the any of the two man in front of him.

He analyzed the situation carefully, like the genius that he is, he then saw the poker faced woman, who's combat experience was probably lower than the twin flintlock pistol carrier, or the agile blue haired woman. He snorts, it was his sure win, and once he won the game, he can do 'anything' to them.

"Her. The black haired woman" he said, as he laughs loud and so does his crew. Luffy smiled and nodded, Robin took a few steps before stopping right beside Luffy. She smirked at the thing that Luffy whispered to her, then the grounds was cleared of any person as the duel was about to begin.

"We're gonna have some fun time later" Buggy said, licking his lips, as if he can't wait to taste that juicy meat in front of him.

"Begin!" one of the pirate yelled, as the cheers for Buggy was loud. Luffy and his crew were silent, they trusted their nakama enough that she could bring them victory, and that they would protect her as much as she will with her life.

'I pray to God, that this man won't suffer Hell.' Zoro thought, he was interested to see the woman's wrath but is afraid that he might be the target.

Buggy's body began to disassemble itself, as his parts, legs, feet, hands, arms, torso, and head began to float freely into the open air. He was laughing, thinking that how could this woman hit him, a man who can turn and disassemble his body at will. It was his victory, or so it would seem.

"Dos Fleur: Slap!" she yelled, as arms sprouted around different parts of Buggy's disassembled body and began to slap him.

His face, his torso, and his groin were all being slapped, and not the kind of slap which didn't hurt. No its sound echoed in the now silent crowd as they saw their captain being tortured, unable to do anything except yell in pain and agony. Robin smirked, she enjoyed hurting this man, besides her friends were laughing like seeing a Comedy Television show.

"Do you yield?" Luffy said, wiping the tear off his face.

"N- Ouch! No! Ouch! He-! That-! Hurt!" with Buggy's desperate attempt he merged with his body parts as the sprouts began to dissipate.

"Dos Fleur : Grab!" the moment she finished her sentence, Buggy began to look around his body for the attempted attack once again, yet he found none.

"...!" Then a sudden excruciating pain he felt, "My Little Buggy!" he yelled, as he groaned, screamed, and rolled over in pain and pure agony.

Even Luffy was... well he was the most shocked that Robin did that. Then Zoro elbowed him signalling to end this fight. "Do yo-"

"I give up!" he screamed, crying as tears fall down his eyes causing a chuckle from Robin and laughter from the two women behind him.

His crew were on the verge of tears as well, they were truly sure they head something shattered where his 'Little Buggy' was supposed to be.

After the duel, Buggy tried to grab a breath and attempts to override the pain the he was still feeling. "Attack them!" he screamed, as the men drew their swords out and all charged at them, even Nami who was still behind Luffy and his crew were almost sliced as a sword tried to swing around her.

"Chain Lightning!" Luffy said, his arms were spread like an eagle, as lightning began to pass through each and everyone of Buggy's foot soldier enough to render them unconscious or paralyzed. He then glared towards the Clown Captain and his Lieutenants. Buggy shriek in fear at the power this man had just displayed in front of him.

"Richie!" Buggy screamed, then a large lion appeared, its roar was ear shattering. "Kill him!" as the lion roared and dashed his way towards Luffy.

"Kiten!" he yelled, then a large tiger like lightning blast the lion out of sight. He then resumed his walk towards Buggy who was now cowering behind his chair.

_CLANG!_

Luffy smiled, as a unicycled man with two swords tried to sneak attack Luffy, was blocked by the now bandanna wearing green haired swordsman.

"P-Plea-Please!" Buggy begged, as Luffy then blast a lightning to Buggy enough to paralyzed him and let him feel the shock for the next few days to come.

"Come" he said, before leaving the town they were spotted by the townspeople and asked what had happened.

Buggy and his crew have been here for quite a long time, that it was enough to differentiate travellers and his thugs. The town's mayor, thanked Luffy and his friends and offered them a prize and to stay for some time. Marines were on the way and Luffy was generous enough not to accept the reward, after the town had suffered they needed the money that they have. Plus, it didn't go unnoticed to the young man how, Nami, had sneaked pass them and grabbed every gold Buggy has with him. She's a kind hearted person, but when it comes to money, there's no one more evil than her.

* * *

"Cool.." Luffy said, since the Mayor of that town was insisting that they should take something, the crew decided a few new things to wear, and some food along the way. One by one they grabbed the clothes they liked, and started to change their outfit. Luffy also realized that wearing a suit this early time of his rookie year was probably dangerous, I mean where can a seventeen years old kid can grab that kind of style.

Zoro was the first to changed, wearing a red long jacket that goes up to his ankles, he remained his white shirt inside, and the black pants, but a new brown and black sneakers instead of just the typical sandals that he's wearing.

Alvida was the next to change, she was wearing a tight white V-cut shirt that showed her curves and her ample breast, she's now wearing a long jacket similar to Zoro except that it's pink and has hearts on it, she still wore her cowboy hat, some new stilletos, and a white tight pants that hugged her bottom heavily.

Vivi came out, well her clothes wasn't revealing too much, she wasn't used to wearing clothes like that. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a black stripes from north to south of her shirt, three undone buttons showed a little bit of her cleavage, complemented by a tight black pants and the black shoes.

Nami was wearing a black dress, not too fancy, not to revealing, it was more likely suited for her still growing body. It made her looked cute and angelic rather than a woman and a viper. Most female pirates had an intimidating set of clothes that they are wearing and it gave her some authority as men simply followed any beautiful woman out there in the sea.

Robin came out as well, she was wearing a black laced shirt, she was wearing a black bandeau bra that hugged her huge and ample breast tghtlu, showing her cleavage and her tight curve stomach. She was wearing a black mini skirt that had black ribbons design on it as well, she was wearing a fancy black stilleto that made her even taller than she once were.

Luffy was the last to change, White buttoned undershirt, a black tie, and finally his body was hugged by a black leather jacket, with only two pockets on each side of his waist. He is now wearing a black combat gloves, with a silver plate behind his hand. _(A/N: Remember guys, Luffy's height is about Zoro's though his build isn't as wide as the green haired swordsman. Don't worry about the timeskip, I already have his looks) _And was wearing a jeans, with black combat boots.

"So... How do I look?" Being the last to change will, and always will grabbed the attention of all. Zoro smirked, Vivi and Alvida were blushing, Nami was too busy with her new clothes, and Robin like usual was smiling, though her mind once again was running all sorts of dirty simulations. She shook her head slightly, it was very unbecoming of her to think like that, but it was fun.

Luffy was mature, smart, strong, brave, caring, but he's still innocent. Though it was still not proven, it's probably women's intuition that tells them he's one.

"So, how do we sleep now?" Zoro said, as he and Luffy was left on the deck of the boat, as they tried to sleep against the freezing temperature the night and sea brought, while the women inside slept comfortably, though some of them wished a certain raven haired boy was with them.

* * *

_What do you guys think? I kinda shortened the battle, plus this arc was short as well. Please leave a review ;)_


End file.
